From String to Heir
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: Fanmake of the Looney Tunes short. First KuboxMithra story. Azula, princess of the Fire Nation will inherit one million dollars, but under one condition: if she keeps her anger in check.


From String to Heir

 **Me: Hi everybody, Sonicfighter here giving you all another Looney Tunes parody, '** _ **From Hare to Heir'**_ **staring my first fan-made couple, Kubo from** _ **Kubo and the Two Strings**_ **and Mithra from the underrated Capcom game,** _ **Asura's Wrath.**_

 **(Both Kubo and Mithra enter.)**

 **Kubo: Thanks Sonic. We are honored to be here.**

 **Mithra: Yeah. This is the first time we've done a story since you made us a couple a back in December.**

 **Me: Thanks you two. Anyway, without any delay, on with the show!**

 **I'm doing this for fun. Not for financial gain. I don't own** _ **Kubo and the Two Strings, Asura's Wrath**_ **or** _ **Avatar.**_ **They belong to their rightful owners.**

We open to a mansion on a hill. Inside the mansion, a bookkeeper is talking to a 14 year old girl wearing a Fire Nation outfit with amber eyes, her long raven hair tied in a bun and red lipstick. She is Azula, princess of the Fire Nation and duchess of the manor. Right now, a bookkeeper is talking to the princess about a 'small problem'.

"B-b-b-but your majesty, there's no money. Your father, Fire Lord Ozai has cut off your allowance." The bookkeeper said to Azula.

The princess wasn't pleased with the news as she said to the bookkeeper while tapping her finger on the book,

"You know the punishment for not getting the book balanced."

"Oh no. Not 'the nose in the book' penalty." The bookkeeper said in fear, knowing the punishment all to well.

"That's right, 'the nose in the book'." Azula said as the bookkeeper put his nose close to the book.

Azula close the book hard, hitting the bookkeeper's nose. After the ordeal was done, he rubbed his sore nose.

"There's gotta be a way to get more money!" Azula said to the bookkeeper when she heard a knock on the door.

Annoyed, Azula open the door to reveal two teens. One is a 14 year old Japanese boy with short black hair tied in a bun, one brown eye and wearing an eye patch on his right eye due to losing it long ago. He also wear a red robe with a black beetle on the back, and have a Shamisen, a Japanese three-stringed guitar on his back. He is Kubo.

Next to Kubo is a 16 year old girl with long black hair in a unique hair style with a gold headband on her head. She also have brown eyes with light blue eye shadow, and wearing a white dress with a purple sash and a gold collar on her neck. She is Mithra. A former priestess and Kubo's friend.

"Well, what do you want!?" Azula demand to the two unexpected guests.

"Good evening madam." Kubo said to Azula as he and Mithra bowed. "Our company has selected you under no obligation, to be the proud owner of legal temperament amounting to-"

"WE DON'T WANT ANY!" Azula interrupted as she slammed the door in their faces and begin to walk away.

"One million dollars." Mithra finished for Kubo.

This made Azula's eyes widen in surprise as she turn back to the door and open it for Kubo and Mithra. "A million dollars!?"

She then cleared her throat and said polity to the two, "Please come in. Welcome to the house of Ozai."

A little later, Mithra read a document as Azula smiled eagerly.

"' _And so to make sure this money be received by a worthy person of mild-temperament, the bearers of this document (that's me and Kubo), has been authorized to deduct from the total amount any sum he/she fits whenever there is any display of temper.'"_

She then folded the document and put it away and said to the Fire Nation princess, "In other word, every time you loss your anger, you loss some cash."

"Get the idea?" Kubo said also.

"Proceed." Azula said to the two as she bowed. "Allow me to be your most mild-tempered host."

"Good. Let get started." Mithra said.

Later, the three are at a long table having dinner when Kubo called to Azula from the other side, "Hey Azula, can you pass the salt please?"

"Salt!? Get to yourself!" Azula called back.

"Oops." Mithra said as she pull out a notepad and a pencil, seeing that Azula showed anger at them. "That'll cost you about."

Realizing her mistake, Azula put on a smile and said kindly, "Salt? Why didn't you say so."

Azula carry the salt shaker to the other side of the table and set it down near Kubo and Mithra.

"Here your salt, kiddies. I hope you like it." Azula said to the two. She then mumble something as she walk back to her seat when Mithra called, "Azula, the pepper please?"

Azula's anger started to boil and shout, "Pepper!? we-" She stopped as she smiled, remembering that they'll remove the one million dollars from her.

"Uh, yes the pepper. Coming right up." Azula said as she 'smiled' and put the pepper shake next to her guests before walking back to her seat, cursing under her breath again.

"Oh Azula!" Kubo called again.

"What is it now?" Azula groan in annoyance as she turn to them.

"How about the Soy Sauce?"

Azula growled before covering her mouth as she run into a closet and close the door where she started cursing like crazy and stomping on the floor.

After she was done, Azula exit the closet as she 'smiled' to Kubo and Mithra, who doesn't seem happy.

"Now uh, what was that you were saying? I like you guys." Azula said as she kiss Kubo on the cheek and he wipe it off.

"Nice try Azula. We heard what you said in there, so that'll cost you $300." Mithra said as she write down the amount from the one million dollars.

"$300!?" Azula said outraged.

"Make that $400." Kubo said to Azula.

Azula was about to loss her temper again when she cover her mouth and ran outside of the mansion. As soon as she was out of earshot, she started cursing again and stomp up and down like a whiny brat. Which ironically, she is.

Later that night, Kubo and Mithra are sitting on a coach wearing their pajamas as Kubo said to Azula, "We're not sleepy right now. We'll hang out a while."

"Goodnight." Mithra said to Azula.

"Nighty night kiddies." Azula said to Kubo and Mithra as she walk up the stairs and curse to herself.

A little later when Azula was sleeping, Kubo is playing his Shamisen while Mithra sings.

Mithra: _**What your piercing eyes looking at?**_

 _ **What was echoing in your trembling heart?**_

In Azula's bedroom, the Fire Nation princess growled in annoyance as she put the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the singing, but it didn't seem to work.

 _ **For a long time I did not see your smile.**_

 _ **Only your warmth did not disappear.**_

Azula finally snap as she run out of her room.

"STOP THAT MUSIC YOU CRAZY RACKKIN FRAGGIN BRATS!" Azula shouted at the top of her lungs to the two teens.

"Well." Mithra said, feeling insulted that Azula hated her singing as she fold her arms.

"That'll cost you $400." Kubo said as he write down the amount.

Hearing that, Azula rush down stairs and smiles to the two and laugh.

"I was only joking. How about ' _My Guitar Gently Weeps_ '? What do you say?"

"Well, okay." Kubo said as Mithra nod in agreement.

Aluza soon regret that decision as she put her pillow over her head while Kubo plays his Shamisen and Mithra is singing outside of the Fire Princess room.

"Do you like it?" Mithra ask Azula as she open the door.

Azula quickly put on a smile and said, "I like it. I like it."

Satisfied, the former priestess close the door as Azula curses to herself. Luckily for Aluza, Mithra didn't hear her.

The next day, Aluza walk to the bathroom wearing a dark red bath robe as she turn the knob, but find it locked. She figure out Kubo and Mithra are inside taking a shower as she knock on the door.

"Get out of there!" Azula called as Kubo open the door, unknowingly slamming the door in the princess face. Kubo have his hair down and a bath towel over his waist.

"What was that?" Mithra said to Kubo, who have also have her hair down and wearing a towel around her body.

"Eh, probably nothing." Kubo shrugged as he close the door to relieved a flatten Aluza.

Aluza recovers as her anger flared up again as she angrily pounds the door and try to force it open.

"COME OUT OF THERE YOU BLADDER-SPLATTIN NAGA TRAP OR I'LL-" Azula shouted.

"Up, up, up, up!" Mithra interrupted, causing the fire princess to stop. "We heard what you said, so that'll coast you $400."

Azula was about to lose it again as Kubo added, "And 35 cents."

This cause Azula to lose her temper again and grip her hair in frustration as she walk to a piano and slams her head on a few keys, hitting the same notes over and over again.

"Hey Azula, what's that song you're playing?" Mithra said as she opens the door.

"Yeah, we like it." Kubo also said as Mithra close the door as the two continue with their shower while Azula glares at the door cursing under her breath once again.

"If this keeps up I won't have much of a penny!" Azula said to herself. "I need to get rid of them. Make it look like an accident." She laugh evilly and rub her hands as she think of a plain to get rid of Kubo and Mirtha.

A little later, Azula use a saw to cut a hole in the floor leading to the moat below as she cover the hole with a rug.

The princess cleared her throat and knock on the bathroom door.

"Oh kids, there's someone at the door for you."

"Tell him or her to come back tomorrow." Mithra called.

"Yeah, we'll be hear all day." Kubo called also.

"What!?" Azula exclaimed. "Oh no your not! Your coming out right now!"

She them barge into the bathroom and shove both Mithra and Kubo out of the room, whom the two still have their towels around them.

"Out! Out! Out!" Azula said, but instead of the two falling, she step on the rug and fell through the hole, cursing all the way down to the moat.

"What was that about?" Mithra said to Kubo.

"No idea." Kubo said as they both went back into the bathroom.

Later, Azula return, wet from her swim in the moat and her face look like she's gonna explode.

Kubo and Mirtha walk out of the bathroom after the two put on their clothes.

"Okay Aluza, you can have the bathroom now." Kubo said to the Fire Nation princess.

"Why you-" Azula said as she run to the two to strangle them, but she once again fell down the hole and once again curse to the moat below.

"How much was that?" Kubo said to Mithra.

"I say about $800." Mithra said as she wrote down the amount.

A little later, Kubo and Mithra walk up the stairs.

"And I thought the Alps was hard to climb." Mithra said to her boyfriend.

"The Alps? Try climbing Mt. Everest." Kubo said as the two keep climbing.

As the two reach the top of the stairs, none of them notice Azula dress in armor with an axe.

Just before the Fire Nation princess could behead them, both teens ducked in time.

Azlua then loss her balance cause of the armor's heavy weight and fell down the stairs, cursing all the way down as Kubo subtract the amount from the one million dollars and Mithra laugh at Azula's misfortune.

Later, Kubo and Mithra are relaxing in the living room as Azula came to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey kids. I don't get mad anymore. Watch." Azula was as she walk next to a few servants as one of them his Azula with a pie, another hit her in the knee and another hit her head with a rolling pin for all of the abuse Azula inflict on them over the years.

"See?" Azula said as she laugh. "I can take it." The Fire Nation princess laugh again like she's insane as the servants continue delivering much-needed justice.

"Hey Mithra, should we tell her that she used up all the money?" Kubo ask her girlfriend.

"Hm, nah." Mithra said as they continue watching Azula get her just deserts as the cartoon ends.

 **A/N: Well? What do you think?**

 **Kubo: That was amazing.**

 **Mithra: Yeah, I'm glad that Azula got what's coming to her.**

 **Me: Yep. Also, the songs Mithra sing is '** _ **In your beliefs'**_ **from** _ **Asura's**_ _ **Wrath**_ **and '** _ **My Guitar Gently Weeps**_ **' from** _ **Kubo and the Two Strings.**_

 **Kubo: I though you have a beautiful singing voice, Mithra.**

 **Mithra: *Blush* Thanks Kubo.**

 **Me: Okay you two, that's enough. Anyway, don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
